


New Boss

by hellacopter



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Awkward Conversations, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fingering, Flirting, Hand Jobs, felix is a sub but we all knew that, i keep writing smut and i cannot be stopped, not the fic I expected to write but here we are, the boss is slightly bossy, this captain is morosexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 12:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellacopter/pseuds/hellacopter
Summary: Parvati jumped in, "Do y'all know each other?"The Captain sternly said "No" at the same time as the stranger smugly said "Yes"."We met in the promenade briefly but I didn't expect to see him again," she warned him with a hard stare.
Relationships: The Captain/Felix Millstone
Comments: 16
Kudos: 128





	New Boss

**Author's Note:**

> a short fic born from insomnia and being a morosexual, this is not the same captain as my other fics, pls enjoy ^^

"This your first time on  _ Groundbreaker _ ?"

The Captain whipped around to see the stranger talking to her. "Might be," she answered cautiously, eyeing the man in front of her.

He was cute. Tan skin, floppy dark hair, and brown eyes that sparkled with innocent interest. She was  _ sweating _ .

"You just seem a little lost. I could show you around if you want," he offered. "Grew up in the Back Bays. I know all the best places."

"Oh? Any interesting local secrets you can share?" she humored him, charmed but wary of his intentions.

"I know plenty of hidden spots if that's what you're asking. Away from the crowds," he breathed, sounding a little too eager.

She liked where this was going.

She stepped closer to him and lowered her voice. "Impress me, then, boy from the Back Bays."

* * *

The Captain found herself pressed against a wall in a well-hidden hallway that overlooked the promenade, the stranger's lips on her neck leaving burning kisses. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pressed against his pelvis, craving the heat generating between them. _ Law, it's been a while. _

His mouth hesitated over hers, warm breath tickling her nose. She grinned and leaned forward into a kiss, both of them groaning at the contact which quickly became more aggressive. She held his shoulders tight and found a regular pace with her thrusting and gasped when he moved to meet her movement.

Suddenly, she dropped onto her feet, flipping him around. "Unbutton your pants," she muttered, relishing the blush that accompanied his widening eyes.

"Bossy," he panted, but immediately complied.

He watched her carefully as she slid her hand down his stomach, sucking in a shuddery breath when she gripped his cock.

"Fuck." His voice strained, his stomach tensing against her touch.

"Let me hear you."

"O-okay," he stammered, jaw slacking open in a moan.

"You like being told what to do, huh?" she chuckled at his pliancy.

"In the current situation, sure," he choked out before snaking his hand under her waistband.

" _ Law _ ," she groaned at the feeling of his fingers spreading her open to slide into her, moving in tandem with her strokes.

"F-fuck, I'm close," he groaned, his hand starting to shake.

"Don't come yet," she leaned to his ear and growled. She angled her hips forward to get him deeper and slowed her arm to give him some reprieve. His sounds were absolutely delicious— keening gasps and whimpers that went straight between her legs.

As she felt herself getting closer, she grunted "Don't stop" and picked up her pace on him, feeling him start to leak on her hand. He started shuddering as her body tightened on him and they finished together, crashing against each other as they struggled to stay upright. The pleasure shot through her in waves, pulsing down until she was oversensitive and grabbed his wrist to pull him out of her. He gave little thrusts into her hand until he was done and rested his head against her shoulder before pulling back to look at her.

She watched him lift his fingers to his lips and lick them clean with a mischievous glint in his eye. She bit her lip and felt her legs quiver again.

"Thanks, boy from the Back Bays," she nodded and stepped back to let him do up his pants.

"Anytime, boss," he winked.

_ This fucking guy. _

"You sticking around  _ Groundbreaker _ long?" he added, fishing for conversation.

She tried to avoid eye contact as she straightened herself out. "Uh, not really. Just stopping in for, uh… supplies."

He eyed her suspiciously. "Sure… that all?"

"Might pick up work but then we're out of here," she said briskly.

"We?"

"Me and my crew," she clarified, sounding annoyed. "Anyway, uh… thanks. This was… yeah."

"Yeah. See you around?"

"... Sure." She left him in the hallway, climbing down the ladder and out of his sight.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, she finally found her way back to the  _ Unreliable _ with a pack of supplies and some work, like she told the stranger. Walking up to the ship, however, she froze at seeing a familiar face talking with Parvati.

"... And we're flyin' all over the system, helping people and— there's the Captain now!" Parvati exclaimed, turning towards her.

"Fancy running into you again," the stranger called out with a smug grin. "This is  _ your _ ship?"

"Yeah, it is. Is that a  _ surprise _ to you?"

Parvati jumped in, "Do y'all know each other?"

The Captain sternly said "No" at the same time as the stranger smugly said "Yes".

"We met in the promenade briefly but I didn't expect to see him again," she warned him with a hard stare.

“I didn’t catch your name earlier. I’m Felix Millstone.”

"Captain Hawthorne of the  _ Unreliable _ ."

"Wow, you sound like something right out of a serial drama."

“Uh-huh. And what business do you have bothering my crew, Mr. Millstone?”

"Don’t mind me, was just admiring it from up close."

“Were you, now?”

“Gotta hand it to you, boss. That’s a fine-looking ship. Only thing it’s missing is me.”

Her thighs clenched at him calling her ‘boss’ again.

"You barely know me, why throw in with a stranger?"

"I've been itching to get off of  _ Groundbreaker _ for… years. Years and years."

"It can't be all that bad, right?" Parvati questioned.

"It's had its pleasurable moments," he grinned, shooting the Captain a sweet look. “Just give me a shot, that’s all I’m asking. I’ll be the best damn crew you ever hired.”

“Alright, tell me why I should hire you.”

“Oh, you’re seriously giving me a shot? Alright, hang on, hang on.” He paused to take in a deep breath and started to make his case. “I put together a little speech, just in case you asked.

“‘Hey there, I’m Felix Millstone. I have prepared a list of reasons why I believe you should hire me to join the crew of your ship and/or outlaw gang.’”

She snorted and shared a look with Parvati, who looked endearingly at the guy.

“Firstly, I am highly personable and I get along well with anyone who is not of the jackass persuasion.”

Parvati giggled out loud at that. “Sorry, he’s funny,” she commented with a smile.

“Uh,” he stuttered, “secondly, I can be counted on in the event of a firefight, standoff, and/or raid. My motto is: if you need a steady gunhand, I’m your man. Uh. That motto is… a work in progress.”

The Captain tapped her foot and looked at him inquisitively, balancing the pros and cons in her head. Pro, she could use another able body on the ship and a willing gunhand. Con, she could already sense he was going to be a thorn in her side with his wit and dumbassery, if not a completely unnecessary distraction what with her possible  _ sexual investment _ in him.

Although she wondered if his  _ hand skills _ could be put to good use behind closed doors. Maybe not the most ethical, but he seemed eager enough to get close to her and her crew, so… what was the worst that could happen? What would she do, fall in love? That thought she immediately dismissed on account of it being so ridiculous and unfounded.

“Alright, I’ve heard enough.” She saw him gulp and eye her nervously, waiting for her response. “You’re hired.”

"You have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear that. Thanks, Boss," he winked, sending heat right to her gut. "You’re not going to regret this. I look forward to working closely with you."

He smoothed his hair and jogged off to gather his things while Max rolled his eyes, annoyed about “picking up strays,” and Parvati commended her for bringing on such an enthusiastic new member of the crew.

Watching him return with his haul and seeing him breathe in the ship, looking so adoringly at the interior, the machinery, and her… She kind of drowned out the conversation he’d started with Max (who still looked thoroughly annoyed by the young man’s presence) and watched his mannerisms, his hand movements especially, ones that she could still feel between her legs…

“What is the value of pi?” Max probed, snapping the Captain out of her trance.

“Uh… It’s delicious?” Felix responded as if it was the dumbest question he’d ever heard. “Mock-apple pie in a tripicale crust, maybe with a little cream on top. Classic.”

Max just scoffed, rolled his eyes again, and walked up the stairs past her, mumbling about not wanting to depend his life on “this idiot” in a fight.

Felix looked up at her on the upstairs landing like Romeo calling to Juliet from her balcony. “Does your vicar not like pie?” he asked confusedly.

Cute  _ and _ stupid? Oh, she was  _ fucked. _

**Author's Note:**

> Felix is king, with enough interest I might write more about my dumb sub because he is an idiot who respects women and gets pegged (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
